Programs
Public Broadcasting Service * 3-2-1 Contact * 10 That Changed America (WTTW)* * ABC Evening News * Adam Smith's Money World (WNET) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (KCET) * All About TV * 'Allo 'Allo! * AM Weather (Maryland Public Television) * Amanpour and Company (WNET)* * America * America by Design (WTTW) * America Sews * America's Family Kitchen * American Experience (WGBH)* * An American Family (WNET) * American Family * American Masters (WNET)* * American Playhouse (KCET) * Angelina Ballerina (Connecticut Public Television, later WNET) * Anne of Green Gables* * Antiques Roadshow (American) (WGBH)* * Antiques Roadshow (British) * Are You Being Served? (KAET) * Are You Being Served? Again (KAET) * Arthur (WGBH)* * As Time Goes By * Ask This Old House (WGBH)* * Austin City Limits (KLRN, later KLRU)* * Barney and Friends (Connecticut Public Television, later WNET) * The Berenstain Bears * Between the Lions (WGBH) * Beyond 100 Days * Bill Moyers Journal (WNET) * Bill Nye the Science Guy (KCTS) * Black Journal (WNET) * Blackadder * Blake's Seven * Bloomberg Business News (Maryland Public Television) * Bluegrass Underground (WCTE)* * Bob the Builder (Connecticut Public Television, later WNET)* * Body Electric * Boohbah * Book Beat (WTTW) * The Brain (Annenberg/CPB Project) (WNET) * The Brain with David Eagleman * Breaking Big (WGBH)* * Building Big * Butterflies * Caillou * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (KQED)* * The Charlie Horse Music Pizza (KCET) * A Chef's Life (South Carolina ETV)* * Chihuly in Venice * Civilisation (WNET) * Classic Gospel (WKNO) * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Clifford's Puppy Days * Connect to English (WGBH) * Creativity (WNET) * Cucina Amore * Curious George (WGBH)* * Cyberchase (WNET)* * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (WQED)* * David Macaulay ** Castle (WTVS, later WHYY) ** Cathedral (WGBH, later WHYY) ** Pyramid (WHYY) ** Roman City (WHYY) ** Mill Times (WGBH) * Death in Paradise * Degrassi Junior High (WGBH) * Destinos: An Introduction to Spanish (WGBH) * The Dick Cavett Show (WNET) * Digital TV: A Cringely Crash Course * Dinosaur Train* * Doctor Who * Dragonfly TV (Twin Cities PBS) * Earth's Natural Wonders* * The Electric Company (1971 series) * The Electric Company (2009 series) * Ethics in America * Faces of Culture * Family Ingredients (PBS Hawaii)* * Father Brown (WGBH) * Fawlty Towers * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (WGBH) * Firing Line (1966 series) (South Carolina ETV) * Firing Line (2018 series) (WNET)* * The Forsyte Saga (WGBH) * French in Action (WGBH) * Frontline (WGBH)* * The Frugal Gourmet (WTTW, later KQED) * FutureQuest * Ghostwriter * Graham Kerr's Kitchen * The Great American Dream Machine (WNET) * The Great British Baking Show* * Great Decisions in Foreign Policy * Great Performances (WNET)* * Great Performances at the Met (WNET)* * Great Performances: Live from Lincoln Center (WNET)* * Handyma'am * Hillary * Hollywood Television Theatre (KCET) * Hometime (WHYY) * How We Got to Now * In Principle (WETA) * In the Mix (WNYC and WNET) * Independent Lens* * Jay Jay the Jet Plane * Julia Child ** The French Chef (WGBH) ** Julia Child and Company (WGBH) ** Julia Child and More Company (WGBH) ** Dinner at Julia's (WGBH) ** Cooking with Master Chefs (Maryland Public Television)* ** In Julia's Kitchen with Master Chefs (Maryland Public Television)* ** Baking with Julia (Maryland Public Television)* * Katie and Orbie * Keeping Up Appearances (Iowa Public Television) * Ken Burns ** Brooklyn Bridge (WNET) ** The Shakers: Hands to Work, Hearts to God ** The Statue of Liberty ** Huey Long ** The Congress ** Thomas Hart Benton ** The Civil War (WETA) ** Empire of the Air (WETA) ** Baseball (WETA) ** The West (WETA) ** Thomas Jefferson (WETA) ** Frank Lloyd Wright (WETA) ** Jazz (WETA) ** The War (WETA) ** The National Parks: America's Best Idea (WETA) ** The Roosevelts (WETA) ** Jackie Robinson (WETA) ** The Vietnam War (WETA) * Kingdoms of the Sky * Kratts' Creatures (Maryland Public Television) * Lamb Chop's Play Along (WTTW) * Lap Quilting * Last of the Summer Wine * The Lawrence Welk Show (Oklahoma Educational Television Authority)* * Liberty's Kids * Life 360 * Long Ago and Far Away (WGBH) * The Magic School Bus (South Carolina ETV) * Martha Bakes (WETA)* * Martha Speaks (WGBH) * Martha Stewart's Cooking School (WETA)* * Masterpiece (WGBH)* * The Mechanical Universe * Mercy Street * #MeToo, Now What? * The Mind (WNET) * The Mind of a Chef (WGBH) * Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (WQED)* * Money Moves * Moneywise * Monty Python's Flying Circus (KERA) * Moone Boy * MotorWeek (Maryland Public Television)* * My Music (WQED) * Mystery! (WGBH)* * Nature (WNET)* * Nature Cat (WTTW)* * Need to Know * Neon Genesis Evangelion * NET Fanfare (WNET) * NET Journal (WNET) * NET Playhouse (WNET) * NET Realities (WNET) * New Tricks * Newton's Apple (Twin Cities PBS) * No Passport Required* * NOVA (WGBH)* * Now on PBS * The Nutcracker (WQED) * Odd Squad* * One Foot in the Grave * Only Fools and Horses * Open All Hours * Our Vanishing Wilderness (WNET) * Outback* * Over Easy * Owl TV * PBS NewsHour (WETA and WNET)* * PBS NewsHour Weekend (WNET and WETA)* * PBS Previews* * PBS Showcase * Peg + Cat* * Pinkalicious & Peterrific (WGBH)* * Point Taken (WGBH) * POV (WGBH, WNET, and KQED)* * The Power of the Word * The Puzzle Place (KCET) * Quilt in a Day * Ray Stevens Cabaray (Oklahoma Educational Television Authority) * Reading Rainbow (WNED) * Ready Jet Go! (PBS SoCal)* * Red Dwarf * Religion and Ethics Newsweekly (WNET) * Robotech * The Router Workshop * Sakura Wars * Savage Skies (WNET) * Secrets of Britain* * Sesame Street* * Shining Time Station (WNET) * Sid the Science Kid (KCET, later PBS SoCal)* * Sit and Be Fit * Solutions to Violence (WNET) * Soul! (WNET) * Spaceflight (WETA and WYES) * Splash and Bubbles* * Spy * Square One TV * Stampede City Sessions * Standard Deviants * Still Open All Hours * Stories from the Stage * Storytime (KCET) * Super Why!* * Technopolitics * Television (WNET and KCET) * Tenchi Universe * Think Tank * Thirteen Revisited (WNET) * This Old House (WGBH)* * Thomas and Friends (Connecticut Public Television, later WNET) * To the Contrary (KPBS)* * Tony Brown's Journal (WNET) * Tots TV * Triumph of the Nerds * Urusei Yatsura * Vicious * Waiting for God * A Walk Through the 20th Century (WNET and KQED) * Wall $treet Week (Maryland Public Television) * Washington Week (WETA)* * Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego? (WQED) * Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego? (WGBH) * Wild Kratts * Wishbone (Connecticut Public Television, later WNET) * WonderWorks * The Woodwright's Shop (UNCTV)* * Wordgirl * WordWorld (WTTW) * A World of Ideas (WNET and WTTW) * The World We Live In * Your Inner Fish * Zoboomafoo (Maryland Public Television) * Zoobilee Zoo * ZOOM (1972 series) (WGBH) * ZOOM (1999 series) (WGBH) American Public Television * The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon (WEDU) * America's Test Kitchen (WGBH, later WETA) * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series * Battlefield Britain * BBC World News (WLIW, later KCET) * The Big Comfy Couch (WITF, later Nashville Public Television) * Biz Kid$ * Bloopy's Buddies * Captain Kangaroo * Christopher Kimball's Milk Kitchen * Classical Stretch (Lakeshore Public Television) * Computer Chronicles * Cook's Country * A Craftsman's Legacy * The Desert Speaks * Doc Martin * Elliott Moose * Eyes of Nye (KCTS) * Fit 2 Stitch (KERA) * Food Over 40 * Front and Center (WLIW) * Groundling Marsh * Infinity Hall Live (Connecticut Public Television) * Inside Washington * The Joy of Painting (WIPB, later Blue Ridge PBS) * The Kate (Connecticut Public Television) * Kidsongs (WTTW) * Lidia's Kitchen * Lilias, Yoga, and You (WCET) * Luna Around the World* * Mack and Moxy * The Magic of Oil Painting (PBS SoCal) * The McLaughlin Group (WTTW) * Mexico, One Plate at a Time * Midsomer Murders * Mr. Bean * Music City Roots (Nashville Public Television) * Mustard Pancakes * NHK Newsline * Nightly Business Report (WPBT, later WETA) * The Open Mind * P. Allen Smith's Garden Home * Pappyland * Pati's Mexican Table (WETA) * Peep and the Big Wide World * Project Smoke (Maryland Public Television) * Redwall * The Reppies * Rick Steves' Europe (Oregon Public Broadcasting) * Rough Cut (WGBH) * Rudy Maxa's World * Samantha Brown's Places to Love (WETA) * Sara's Weeknight Meals (WETA) * Scully/The World Show (Connecticut Public Television) * Simply Ming * The Toy Castle * Travels in Europe (Oregon Public Broadcasting) * Yan Can Cook (WTTW) National Educational Telecommunications Association * Ciao Italia (New Hampshire Public Television) * Classic Gospel (WKNO) * Film School Shorts (KQED) * Fons and Porter's Love of Quilting (Iowa Public Television) * Garden Smart * It's Sew Easy * The Jazzy Vegetarian (Oregon Public Broadcasting) * Sewing with Nancy (Wisconsin Public Television)* * Song of the Mountains (UNCTV) * This Is America and the World * Woodsmith Shop (Iowa Public Television) Executive Program Services * The Red Green Show Others * The Wonderful World of Disney *Current, upcoming, or still running on a PBS satellite service